Yume Miru
by JuulChii
Summary: Ian is able to predict the future while dreaming. But the visions are leading him and Anthony into dangerous situations that shouldn't happen...
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

Thanks to **jackiestolz** for doing the beta.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was out, it was already hot, and the birds outside could be heard for miles. For everyone else in California, life was simple, life was normal. There was no magic, or gifts and curses, or psychic powers. For Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla, however, this was not the case, and hadn't been for some time.

Anthony woke up on this warm day, and headed down the hallway, where he saw Ian sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. He stifled a joke about his friend's bowl haircut when he remembered what he wanted to know.

"Did you see anything?" He asked, as he did often, and walked to the fridge for the carton of milk.

"No." Ian flatly responded, continuing to eat.

"Liar. I know you did. Too embarrassed to tell me?" Anthony questioned as he pulled out a bowl and a box of cereal, needing to know.

"Why did you ask if you know the answer?" Ian said, flatly once again, and Anthony could tell he was trying to avoid the subject.

"Because I want to know what will happen!" He demanded, craving this knowledge like nicotine.

"And I say again, I didn't see anything!" Ian threw his arms up, a small warning for Anthony to drop the conversation.

"Yes you did." Anthony murmured as Ian stood up and put his empty cereal bowl in the sink. He knew Ian was lying, so he followed Ian walking to the hall with an annoyed and sleepy look on his face. His long pajama pants wiped all the dust with him, which he automatically kicked away before he entered his room.

Anthony still hadn't touched his food. He was more interested in the visions Ian had this time. He didn't care if it was very vague or weird. He wanted to know so badly what would happen on a day, even if the action was so small like someone asking him for directions, or dropping a coin on a busy street. It meant that he was prepared for it, to figure out way before the event took place what reaction he would have.  
So Anthony followed his friend to his room with the bowl in his hand.

"Get out of my room, I wanna change," Ian said, slightly irritated. "And I wanna take a shower first, but you probably won't let me through."

Anthony shook his head. "Not until you told me, bitch." he said stubbornly, leaning on the door with crossed arms.

Ian sighed, knowing he couldn't resist. "Fine."

Anthony smiled. He always won if he wanted something from Ian. He waited for him as Ian was scratching his head thinking, making his hair messier.

"It was kinda blurry this time. Um, I saw an ice cream truck and a… girl in pigtails? Oh, and you were going to the hairdresser, which reminded me to go there, too."

"Is that it?" Anthony said, with slight disappointment, but he was used to these inadequate explanations from his friend. He knew Ian was having a hard time knowing what he saw every night.

"Well, if you'll excuse me." Ian walked past Anthony with a pile of clothes and went into the bathroom, shirtless and slightly annoyed.

"I can't see you naked? Only in your dreams, right?" Anthony joked. Ian shut the bathroom door, sticking his tongue out as he did so. Anthony laughed heartily as he went to his room and got dressed. He had an appointment at the hairdresser's in about an hour.

As Anthony went to the hairdresser and bought a Popsicle from the ice cream man, he thought about the first time he was aware of Ian's special gift. It was in his last year of high school when Ian told him about a weird dream he had, and all those things eventually happened. The young boys in their classes were so amazed by it, they never thought about how creepy or freaky it was that Ian saw visions in his dreams.

Ian described his visions as if you're watching a very bad movie. The zooming is terrible, the scenes are all over the place and he didn't know if the things would happen to him or to Anthony. He rarely sees the person who it is about and sometimes only sees an object, like a piece of paper or a flower.  
Ian saw this gift more as a burden lately, which Anthony never understood. Ian saw answers for their tests, what girls were writing in their diaries and what kind of car their most hated teacher drives. He said his grandmother and his mother had this gift too, but he could never ask more about this gift because his mother and father both died in a car accident when he was young, and his grandmother suffered from dementia, both of which Ian liked to avoid discussing.

After the hairdresser was finished, Anthony decided to walk a bit before he drove home. The sun was lowering, and there were no people in the park where he walked. Anthony decided to Facetime with Kalel, to show his newly cut hair.

"Hey babe!" Anthony smiled as he saw the beautiful face of his girlfriend pop up in the screen. The connection wasn't perfect, but there was luckily no lag. He saw Kalel adjusting the lens so that she was on screen.

"Hi Ant, what are you up today?" Kalel asked cheerful. "Oh wow, that sun is bright!" She closed her eyes for the incoming light, scrunching her eyes and nose.

"That's because I'm in a park with no frigging trees," Anthony said. He turned so that he faced the sun and put his free hand above his eyes. "I'll just walk a bit further. And oh, by the way," he waved his hair in the wind, puckering his lips in a mock-sexy look. "How you like my hair?"

"Hmm? Something different about it?" She asked.

"Well yeah! I just cut it!" Anthony sounded a bit offended.

Kalel laughed. "Oh, sorry drama queen. It looks perfect, just as always." She kissed her hand and blew it to him. Anthony smiled and caught it. He then saw the ice cream truck again.

"I think I'll have another Popsicle." He licked his lips at the idea.

"I want one too!" Kalel pouted cutely.

"Too bad for you." Anthony said with an evil smile. He then saw a girl on her bike coming from up the hill. She would've been completely normal and unimportant to him, but he noticed she had pigtails in her hair.

"Oh, I was missing her." He thought aloud, recalling Ian's vision.

"Who?" Kalel asked, confused. She only saw Anthony watching forwards, but his expression changed from casual to concerned. "What's going on, Anthony?"

"She's going way too fast," Anthony said slowly. He didn't know if her brakes were broken or not, but with speed the girl was coming closer and closer, facing Anthony. Anthony hesitated for a bit, but then ducked away as the girl almost went through him.

The girl turned her head and stared at him as she rode past. She looked emotionless, with large, empty eyes. She was pale and cold looking, and Anthony felt a chill run down his spine as he fell out of her way. And then she clashed against the ice cream truck.

"What the fuck…"

Anthony was lying on the ground, terrified. Not because he almost got hit, but by the expression the girl had. Was she even alive? Wait, was she alive now? Anthony got out of his frozen state and ran towards the girl, who collapsed. As Anthony got to her, the truck started its motor and drove away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Anthony screamed to the driver he couldn't see. He lifted up the girl, despite how much she had alarmed him, and he went to his phone, which he dropped in panic earlier. Kalel was still on Facetime, waiting worriedly for an answer.

"Baby I need the phone to call – "

"Already did," Kalel said and winked. At that moment Anthony heard sirens.

"You're the best." Anthony said to her, slight relief in his voice, yet his mind couldn't stop racing.

Anthony hurried home after he talked to the police and saw the girl, who was about twelve, get carried away in an ambulance. He told everything to Ian, who was confused after the story.

"This shouldn't happen, right?" Anthony asked after he finished. "I mean, you only see people we have interacted with, or see accidents that happens to us, right?" He still was a bit trembling and sweating after what happened. He didn't see this coming at all, this wasn't what he was used to for the past 6 years.

"Well, I did saw the girl on a bike, now that you've mentioned it," Ian said, deep in thought. "Sorry, but you know how vague the visions always are," he added once he saw Anthony's angry face. "But I thought I couldn't prevent this from happening. I never saw you in it. Though I saw the ice cream truck riding away…"

"Yeah, what was up with that? How couldn't anyone just run away like that?" Anthony questioned, almost screaming. The knowledge that anyone could see a child in pain, and just run away, made him seethe with anger.

"I don't know dude. It's just… a weird day that's all," Ian said. He obviously was experiencing this for the first time. Ian closed his eyes, trying to recollect his visions.

"Trying to see in the future now?" Anthony made waves with his hands like a ghost, as he was sarcastically trying to look really amazed. "Can you see what other person is trying to kill me in the next hour?"

"You know I can't do that," Ian sighed. "Stop asking me that."

"So you can't…" Anthony didn't move for a second and then slapped Ian, hard, in the face. "…see this coming?"

Anthony stared at him in anger, and Ian stared back in shock, before Anthony raised his hand again.

"Knock it off!" Ian, very stressed and annoyed at this point, tried to hit Anthony too, but he got up and ran around the house, with Ian close behind him.

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_**

Thanks to **jackiestolz** for doing the beta.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Rule #1: Don't tell anyone about the visions.  
Rule #2: If you did, keep away from this person and never have contact with him/her._

"Well, I pretty much screwed up the most important ones," Ian sighed.  
It was two in the morning, and Ian sat on his desk writing new ideas for the Smosh videos. If he would sleep after that, he sometimes could find out what the reactions of the fans would be through his visions. But today, nothing would come on the paper. He stopped his thinking and searched through his drawers out of boredom and found the old notes from his grandmother. It was about the gift to have visions that went through generations in his family. He had no one to ask about this strange gift or anyone who told him about it, that's why the first thing he did when it began was tell Anthony.

His grandmother warned him not to tell anyone about it, but never the reason behind it. It was also the only time he could speak to her without her forgetting who Ian was. Ian rather didn't want to visit her, because it hurt that the woman who has raised Ian after his parents died forgot everything about him.

But he was more concerned about the next rule.

_Rule #3: Get rid of this curse as fast as possible._

"Your mother will tell you about this," his grandmother said. But how can you ask anything of a dead person?

Ian yawned. He stretched out in his creaking chair and decided to go to bed. Rain was pouring down, something that didn't happen a lot in gorgeous, sunny California. The weather forecast didn't predict this. This is always the moment where Ian tells himself he should've taken that job instead of being in a costume for a fast food restaurant. He chuckled at the memories he was seeing in his mind, the ones when they were still in college. The two of them just finished school, and Ian stayed at Anthony's place.

_"Should I tell her my feelings?" Ian said nervously at Anthony. It was the first thing he said after being in Anthony's room. He was quiet for the whole day, but now Anthony understood why._

_"Why don't you ask your dreams about this?" Anthony said, nonchalant. He was turning circles in his office chair while he was looking at his ceiling, boredom evident. Ian sat on Anthony's bed, fiddling with the sheets._

_"I can't do that!" Ian's voice cracked. "I just see the scenery that will happen, and I never see us together." Ian let his head hang down, his long hair falling in front of his eyes. "I will never get a girlfriend," he whispered._

_"No dude, you will," Anthony immediately said. He stopped turning and tried sitting next to his sad friend, but he failed and his dizzy head made him fall on Ian. Ian's head banged on the wall, hard, and he didn't respond anymore._

_"Ian?" Anthony said slowly. Ian lied unconscious on the edge of the bed. Anthony clicked with his fingers in front of his face. Fear rushed through his veins at the thought that he had accidentally hurt, maybe even killed, his greatest friend. When he was about to hit Ian, his eyes shot open and gasped._  
_"Wow dude, relax!" Anthony startled. Ian was panting and looked with shock in Anthony's eyes._

_"How long was I out?" he asked, grabbing the sleeve of Anthony._

_"Um, around 5, 10 seconds?" Anthony told him, confused._

_Ian nodded, let go of Anthony and just stared intensely with big blue eyes at the wall. He now felt a headache coming that was banging in his head, a thick and heavy drum beat that stabbed at his stressed out mind._

_"Why? What happened? Are you alright? Should I ask my mom to come here?" Anthony asked, concerned._

_"No, no," Ian waved his hand. "I just had… a vision." His face showed confusion._

_"Wait what?" Anthony almost yelled in disbelief. "Well? What did you see?"_

_"Well…" Thinking back on it made Ian's head hurt more. "I see someone in front of my door, the building of the dentist and – "_

_"Anthony!" Mrs. Padilla's commanding voice was heard throughout the whole house. "Come with me to the dentist, you are really needing it boy!"_

_The two boys stared at each other for a few seconds. Anthony broke the silence. "Cool," he smiled._

Another yawn. Ian rolled to the side and watched the rain clatter on his window. It was the only time something like that happened, but from that time on, Ian thought about how his visions weren't predicting what would happen, but they changed the way things would happen. What if he didn't pass out that time? Would Anthony still go to the dentist?

He came up with his thought to Anthony, who said to talk to his grandmother about it, or if he needed help he could help Ian pass out again. Great, he had no one to talk about this weird gift.

The next day, the same thing always happened.

"What did you see?"

Ian groaned. "You always ruin my perfect morning, don't you? And I'm not even awake!"

"Yes you are!" Anthony said, stubborn. He watched Ian moan and put his face in his pillow to avoid the light coming through the window. Ian raised his hand from his sheet and raised his middle finger, a sentiment to his annoyance.

"Oh, very mature, Hecox." Anthony rolled his eyes. He checked his iPhone, which said that it was time to record a new episode of Lunchtime w/ Smosh. "It's 12 o'clock and I still need to eat. I'm hungry!" he whined like a child. "My stomach demands fast food!"

"Now that you're saying it – " Ian sat up but laughed at the pouting face Anthony was making. He felt his weariness wash away and stretched out. "I'm in for a firetrucking pizza."

"Yeah, pizza!" Anthony raised his arms like a happy child, looking like the perfect combination between adorable and ridiculous. "And firetrucks?"

Ian shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it will pass by." He recalled his visions of seeing a firetruck riding, but there was nothing out of place there, so he didn't give it any more attention. He was used to seeing objects that were having no influence on what he was doing that day, and seeing a firetruck isn't strange at all while driving.

"You see anything else?"

Ian hesitated before answering. "N – no." He coughed and quickly got up. "Can you get the camera while I get myself ready?" Ian avoided eye contact and quickly got into the bathroom.

Anthony raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

* * *

"First bite!" Ian said triumphantly as usual, taking a large bite into his slice of pizza.

"Ah darn, I forgot to film my first bite…" Anthony said with disappointment across from him.

"Ah, this is so good! I think I'm gonna –"

"Shh, not so loud! This isn't really the right… place." Anthony filmed himself while making a 'sst' gesture, effectively stopping Ian's foodgasm.

"That came out really wrong, Ant," Ian grinned.

The boys were sitting outside an Italian restaurant and just began on their pizza. Picking out food never was a surprise for them, since Ian always knew what they were going to eat anyway.

They once tried to ignore the visions and tried other food, also one of the things Ian shouldn't do, according to his grandmother. But the other restaurants were always 'magically' closed or there were just too many people to order something.

After some minutes passed, it was time for the Twitter questions. Anthony sang the song not as loud as normal, while he watched his surroundings in the corner of his eyes, checking the other people to make sure he wasn't being awkwardly stared at while singing and dancing at his table.

"Juliepulie1812 asks what our favorite pets are," Anthony said reading from his iPhone.

"Guinea pigs!" Ian said childishly, a grin on his lips as he thought of Charlie.

"Rocks," Anthony said flat. Ian stifled a chuckle.

"Speaking about rocks, I remembered last night when you knocked me out when we were in college, you remember that?" Ian asked, turning the camera on stand-by.

Anthony was sliding his finger on his iPhone screen, searching for questions. He frowned, wondering how Ian can relate rocks to that. "Yeah, um, you were having dreams right?"

"Uh huh. I still can't shake the feeling that me seeing visions that day changed that day a bit." Ian scratched his beard and looked inside the restaurant. All the employees were Italian except for only one woman, who was also the only waitress. He saw a glimpse of the kitchen were people were running. Probably in a hurry.

"My offer still stands," said Anthony, not looking away of his mobile, thinking of his suggestion afterwards that he knock Ian out again. He was now chatting with Kalel and smiled a few times. He was a bit fed up with the problems Ian had of his gift. Like he should know? "I told you before to ask someone who knows about this stuff dude. If you wanna know it's right, what you say, then – "

"I don't wanna get smacked in the head, thank you," Ian said sarcastically, in attempt to avoid Anthony knocking him out once more. He took his eyes of the restaurant. "We should end this episode, have you found more… questions?"

Ian almost whispered his last word. He felt a chill run down his spine as he saw a man looking at him in the kitchen. It was a tall man looking very pale. Ian sat far from the man, but it looked like his eyes were black spots. It was only for a few seconds Ian looked at him when the door closed. Ian was a little bit freaked out by this, but shook his head tried to act normal while he filmed his friend.

"ThatOneGuy6969 asks if I can ask for a cup of coffee and put 6 sugar cubes in it…"

"Ew gross." Ian made an unpleasant face. "Better you than me dude."

Anthony stuck his tongue out to Ian. He knew he didn't pity him at all. "Well, here I go." Anthony shoved his chair back and stood up.

"Wait." Ian wanted to stop Anthony but there was no sound coming out of his throat. Desperately he watched his friend walking towards the building.

Why was he so scared? Ian's heart was racing and it only sped up as Anthony got farther from him. He felt as if something dangerous would happen if Anthony reached the door. But why?  
Ian thought about the lifeless man he saw. Anthony described the same thing to him about the girl yesterday. Then he remembered the firetruck. Why did he see a firetruck? They only show when…

"Anthony!" Ian screamed to his friend, who stopped and sighed.

"What dude?" Anthony turned his head, his arm outstretched and his hand almost reaching the doorknob.

"Come here! The restaurant will –"

A loud bang was heard from behind the restaurant. Ian felt the ground shaking and he heard people screaming. But he only had eyes for Anthony. Anthony was pushed away by the blow and was now lying on his back. Ian quickly got up, terrified for his friend, and ran against the stream of people who wanted to get away.

Another bang. Ian almost lost his balance by the stronger force that pushed him away. There was now fire coming out of the restaurant. Smoke was bursting out of every opening. Ian held his hand before his mouth. His eyes were stinging as the smoke became thicker. He panted of the lack of oxygen as he finally reached Anthony, who was screaming out of pain and coughing while he tried to stand up. His face and arms were bleeding from the cuts that were made by the flying glass of the nearly destroyed building.

"We have to get outta here!" Ian coughed.

Anthony could only nod. Ian helped his friend get up and they ran as far as possible.

* * *

It was silent in the little house in California. Anthony was lying on the sofa with his arm above his head. After the long call from Kalel, assuring his panicked girlfriend that he was fine, he was glad he got some rest. But his mind was far from relaxed. Yesterday he was almost hit by a bicycle, and today he could've been blown up.

Anthony looked at his arm that was full with patches. His back was a bit scraped, but he was glad he didn't have to go to the hospital. The doctors examined him and told him he could go home. His face was only stinging slightly and his throat hurt a bit.

"Hey, are these yours?" Anthony heard a voice from behind him. He turned and saw that it was Ian, standing in the hallway with boxers in his hands.

"Yeah, who else would leave their boxers here?" Anthony said, hiding his slight annoyance with his friend.

"I don't know…" Ian paused for a bit. "Wow, just had déjà vu."

Anthony raised an eyebrow. "You really think so?" When he was about to mock him, he remembered Ian not telling him what his visions were, and anger stung him like a wasp. "So this is what you wouldn't tell me!"

"Hmm, what?" Ian's eyes trailed off, as his cheeks were getting red.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Anthony sat up but immediately regretted doing that. He felt his wounds open on his back and his face flinched.

"Are you alright?" Concerned, Ian walked to his friend.

At that moment, Anthony felt himself getting irritated by Ian's presence. As Ian reached a hand to him, Anthony pushed it away, still struggling to sit up.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked, truly concerned for his friend.

"Don't you find it odd that lately_ I'm _getting all the trouble and you get away with it all?"

"What do you mean?" Ian said confused.

"Do you want me dead, Ian?" Anthony now looked into the blue eyes that were filled with bewilderment. Ian opened his mouth, but Anthony cut him off. "Why is always something happening to me and not to you?"

"I don't know – "

"Why are you having dreams about me getting hurt?" Anthony said, slightly louder, anger in his voice.

"I don't have –"

"If you want me away from you, just say it!" He said sharply, fury in his words.

"I don't want you to go away!" Ian looked shocked by his friend's outburst. "What has gotten into you all of the sudden?"

"You said earlier that your visions can have an effect on a day right?" Anthony was now sitting up. Angry brown eyes were looking into sad blue ones. "So your subconscious is trying to wipe me out."

"How can you say that?" Ian was lost, lost in the anger that Anthony had been building up. "How can you fucking say I want you dead? I don't understand half of this fucking curse I have!"

Again, there was a silence. Anthony slowly stood up, avoiding eye contact and he limped to his room.

Ian let himself fall on the sofa. He threw Anthony's boxers as far as he could, and he buried his head into his hands, his swirling mass of emotions overwhelming him.

_To be continued_


End file.
